A Shooting Star
by Silver-Senchou
Summary: Gladio asks Noctis for a favour. "Keep her company!" This would obviously confuse anyone, but how could he turn down a friend? Iris and Noctis have hung out many times, but this time somethings... Different... Is it too much to wish, if things could be different?


**A Shooting Star**

 _A/N. This would be my first upload on the site since becoming a member, and I hope that you will enjoy even though I'm not sure if I'm any good at this yet..._

* * *

The soothing hum of an engine purred as it traversed through the wide open road of Lucis, as the 5 passengers in the car talked and laughed about the day's events. Prompto, in the front seat snapping away on his camera, taking in the sights as they passed by vista after vista, Gladiolus, quietly reading a book to pass by time, Noctis, taking in the afternoon sun and taking advantage of the quiet lull of their adventure by taking a nap and finally, their guest of the day Iris, who was just as tired, slipping into a peaceful slumber as her head rolled onto Noctis' shoulder.

As the day wore on, they eventually came to a town. It was sprawling with people, as they busied themselves with their daily routines, shops lining the streets, as vendor after vendor toiled away making and selling snacks to passers-by. They parked the car not far from the main street, as they all got out and ready to take much need rest. They passed by a few vendors as they re-supplied curatives and food for the long journey ahead of them.

Store owners were eagerly calling over customers, as they shouted out deals and low prices.

"Come by to Nicholls & Sons, where you can get low prices for fresh produce!"

"Hot, hot, hot, you won't find a hotter chilli dog than Potters Street Meat Emporium!"

"Take a look and try our delicious Anak meat sandwiches, straight from Leiden!"

Prompto, Ignis and Iris went on ahead to resupply while Noctis and Gladio stayed back from the group, still following them. Iris noticed the two falling behind curious as to what they could be talking about she was about to go and talk to the two, but before she could, Prompto called her over.

"Iris look at what they got here, I think you'll really like this fresh produce!" Iris looked over to Prompto flailing his arm in the air as he pointed to the fresh produce laid in front of him. Iris glanced back at the two quickly before heading to Prompto and Ignis. "Coming!"

* * *

Gladiolus pulls Noctis gently aside to talk to him, all the while Noctis wondering what Galdio could want. He hopes it isn't another lecture. He already gets enough of that from Ignis.

"Noct, do me a favour? Could you keep Iris company? Try to make it special for her too!" Gladiolus put on a wide smile as he spoke to the Prince, with said subject being entirely uninterested and in fact looked a little confused.

"Gladio, where is this coming from?" He asked with slight suspicion in his voice, but truthfully, he didn't really mind, he just wanted to know why? Gladio then pulled him into his arm, as he ruffled his hair, his wide smile still plastered on his face.

"What's it matter? Please, as a favour? I need someone to distract her for a while, I want to do something for her" His smile slightly diminishing as he tells him, "Leaving Insomnia must be hard on her, and although she seems excited, she may be feeling scared. We'll be leaving in a few days, and it could be weeks before we can return here."

Although Noctis didn't seem like the type to care, or even seem cold at times, deep down he's kind-hearted. So, without saying a word, he nods, and is determined to make it a success for Gladio.

The question is- how is he going to achieve that?

After the party was done shopping they could finally go into the hotel and rest. It's been so long since the four slept on a bed. Iris on the other hand, had it easier, being able to stay in a hotel as soon as she left the capital.

Being a small hotel, the party had to sleep in separate rooms. The guys in one room, and girls- or girl in this case- in the other; sadly they would be a little further apart with Iris' room being a little further down the hallway at least two rooms back. Well, they could always visit or she could always visit them.

* * *

The gang go off in their separate ways and after a while Noctis decides to get some help with how to keep Iris company, later finding Prompto playing on Kings Knight, lying on the bed with only a towel to cover him, clearly being fresh out of the shower. Noctis then slowly calls over to Prompto, almost hesitant to ask his friend.

"Hey Prompto, I need to ask you something…" Noctis was clearly showing discomfort at trying to broach the subject.

Prompto, then looks up from his game seeing his buddy's expression. "Ah, sorry, I'll get dressed. I should have gotten dressed earlier." Prompto, then sits up from his position as he walks over to his neatly folded clothes.

Before Noctis could even respond to his friend's reply, Prompto was already leaving the bed and getting dressed. "That's not what I mean Prompto…" His expression looking more exasperated, as he watches his friend getting dressed.

"It's not?" As Prompto hurriedly put his shirt over himself, looking at Noctis becoming confused as he was.

"No, it's not. I wanted to ask about Iris." Noctis' cool and calm composure clearly being shaken, and is almost amusing to watch from Prompto's point of view.

"What about her?" As he was finished dressing, he sat on the bed ready to listen to his friend.

"Gladio wanted to do something for her, and he asked me to distract her."

"Distract her?" Prompto's tone was surprised, but had a knowing grin on his face.

"Distract her."

"Well, you could go on a romantic date! Buy her flowers, give her chocolates and spend the day in the arms of each other's company!" Prompto gesturing the last part, by turning around and putting his arms over himself, all the while making 'smooching' noises.

Noctis, clearly not looking all that amused, added "Yeah, and maybe we could dance and spend the night laughing as we watch the stars…" his tone dripping in sarcasm, as his friend was clearly having way too much fun.

Prompt's face lit up, as his smirk grew into a larger smile "Yes! Exactly! You do know how to woo a girl off her feet." As he agreed with Noctis, a few laughs and giggles escaping from the blonde buddy.

"Wha- no! Not what I- Nevermind, I'll ask Ignis…" As he left his friend with a smirk going off to find Ignis, hoping to find some semblance of wisdom.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Noct." Prompto knowing full well what Gladio and Iris' feelings on the matter; just looking at Iris, you could tell that the girl has a crush on Noctis, I mean, who wouldn't? Handsome, cool and rich- don't forget to mention a prince! Of course there would be one or two admirers. Can't say that he's a little jealous, but as long as he has Cindy, the world is right.

* * *

After some searching around the hotel, Noctis finds Ignis in the kitchen- no figure- cooking up something clearly honing his skills. It kind of smells delicious but back on track. He came to ask him something.

"Hey Ignis, watcha cooking?" Noctis stood in front of the door way, taking a peek at his new recipe.

Ignis laid out a bowl and tray setting on the nearby counter top, as he stirred something on the bowl. "Thought I'd try out some of the new ingredients we bought today" He looks back to Noct with a spoonful of the delicious smelling food.

Noctis walks over to the chef and takes the spoonful gratefully. "Don't mind if I do." Putting it to his lips, he tasted dish, looking a lot more satisfied than when he first came into the kitchen. "Needs more salt?"

"Noted," Ignis returns to the task at hand, stirring the bowl with a new spoon, allowing the prince to lick off the leftovers, visibly enjoying the new recipe. "So, what can I do for you my prince?"

Noctis then falls out of his clandestine date with his spoon and returns to his previous objective. "I need some help with distracting Iris"

"Distracting?"

"Gladio wants to do something for her and he needs me to keep her company," Noctis sits on the table, leaning forward a little as he looks at the back of Ignis diligently focusing on his work.

"I see…" Ignis knows exactly what's going on, "You should take her out on the town. Sight see- I heard from the locals that there's a festival tomorrow night. That would be the perfect place to launch your plan,"

Noctis listened to his advice and after some time thinking about it, it sounds like a perfect way to keep her company while Gladio does his thing.

"That's perfect; I should have come to you sooner. Thanks Iggy!" Noctis hops off the table, exiting the kitchen but not before, getting another spoonful of Ignis' cooking.

Ignis places a knowing grin on his face, as he turns to see the dense prince walk away; clearly needing some more help with his date; looks like he'll have to sew something special for tomorrow night, for him and Iris.

* * *

Finding Prompto, Ignis and Noctis in the lobby waiting for the lucky date, Ignis was still fussing with Noctis' collar. Meanwhile Prompto was getting his camera for the reaction of both Iris and Noctis, he was practically jumping in place, in fact- he was.

After Ignis' conversation with Noctis the day before, he quickly began to tailor the prince's usual clothing into something more acceptable for a night out on the town, and although he had little in the way of materials to work with, he turned into something more remarkable than just black fatigues. When the prince was shown what he had to wear the following night, he wasn't all that keen in trying out his new threads, but was sternly lectured into wearing them. He'd never admit it, but with what Ignis had to create this new ensemble, Noctis was impressed the subtle changes of his clothes and how they formed around his frame to capture his modest physique.

As Ignis was about done putting on the finishing touches on Noctis, Iris had appeared at the top of the stairs looking much more radiant than intended.

"Look guys!" Prompto immediately put his camera to work, as the sound of a shutter flicked open rapidly.

Iris was standing there in a modest dress, not much different from her normal style, but it looked practically new from Noctis' stand point. He was speechless, and was left gawking at the girl who had grown up into such a beautiful woman. He was so stunned he wasn't even paying attention to Prompto's camera pointed at his direction, or to be precise, his reaction- and oh was it priceless.

"Hey Noctis," A tint of red formed over her cheeks as she also looked him over. She walked slowly towards him, overcoming her shyness, and even giving a cheeky twirl in her dress. "Do you like it? Ignis made it especially for me"

"It looks… Really good on you" Noctis, trying to make that last part more natural but clearly failing at his attempt, a red hue plastered over his features as Iris began to flush a deeper red at his compliment.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Iris returning the compliment, and she had to say, he really did look handsome tonight.

"So, uh, should we go?" Noctis held out his arm for her, like a true gentleman, all the while Iris received it gladly.

As the duo left the hotel, Prompto noticed a missing member, "Hey, uh, where's Gladio?" He looked around the lobby in an effort to find their gargantuan friend.

"I'm sure he's made himself scarce" Ignis as always the voice of wisdom, he just looked onwards at the two heading towards the festival, "We'll see him later tonight."

"What really confuses me, is how we lose a guy that big?" placing a smile, he gently laughs in agreement with Ignis. "Guess it's up to Noctis to seal the deal and us to make sure he does."

"No doubt," As Ignis pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, a slight smirk adorning his features.

* * *

The dimly lit streets of the town shone the way for them as they headed to the festival. It was just the two them, left alone, step by step, side by side. It was nerve wracking. Iris was brimming with beauty as she kept her composure, but if you looked closely, she was just as nervous, a blush threatening to accent her features. Noctis had no idea what to do, what should he say? When it was just him and Iris, he never had a hard time holding a conversation, but now… Something's changed.

As they walked in a pleasant silence, the path that they took gradually got more populated. People dressed in kimono's and masks suddenly surrounded the two as the chatter and music of the festival over took their senses. They walked into the main street of the festival, looking at all the different stalls, food and masks available. There were so many people and so many places to visit; it was almost difficult to choose one place.

Iris's expression became one from curiosity to pure delight. She swallowed every detail of the place, eyeing every vendor. Her smile widened from ear to ear, almost bursting to go.

"Wow, this place is very lively, very fast" Noctis noticed Iris's excitement and would have shown the same level of enthusiasm but would totally ruin his image. It's not like he actually likes places like these. At least, the very few times he has been to one. Or ever.

Noctis was suddenly pulled from his stupor by a girl only half his weight, which was probably the main cause for surprise, because she just dragged him by the arm, pointing at every stall and all the while visiting every storefront to take a gander at the games and items available.

Usually he would have been tired right about now, but for some reason, seeing her smile like that made him waft the idea away from his mind. It was really satisfying to make her smile and laugh like this. He thought this to be a blessing and wished they could almost stay like this forever. As the two were passing by another stall he glanced at a necklace nearby. He glanced back to Iris making sure that she was distracted by the game the stall over. He quickly bought the necklace for her and hid it inside his jacket away from Iris's view.

"Come on! I just won another game! Let's go check out the next stall!" Iris waved Noctis over, pointing to another stall this time with food. It was endearing to see the two like this. Noctis was about to make his way over to her but the crowd got denser as he made his way towards her. Her hand still in the air, she tried to wave Noctis over, all the while struggling against the wave of people between her and Noctis.

She closed her eyes and reaching blindly, hoping and wishing she could get to him.

*clasp*

She opened her eyes to see his hand over hers. He was pulling her away from the crowd looking straight ahead, making sure no one got in their way. He succeeded. The two were out, stopping momentarily to catch their breath.

"Are you ok?" Noctis voiced his concern looking at the girl next to him.

*Pant* *Sigh* "I'm fine, phew that was clo-" Iris then suddenly noticed that their hands were still touching, and Noctis being too oblivious to see it. She immediately let go of his hand. "I'm sorr-"

Just as Iris was about to start apologizing, Noctis immediately grabbed her hand, looking away from her eyes, a light hue of pink threatening to grace his features.

"We should… stay like this." Noctis kept a straight face, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment.

Iris was just stunned into silence. She couldn't do anything holding his hand like this. His grip on her small hand tightened slightly not wanting to let her go.

"S-so we don't lose each other, I m-mean" His eyes trying to aver her gaze, clearly not experienced in things like this.

Iris couldn't hold down her own raging blush, being told to ' _stay like this_ ' was so misleading!

 _Noctis is clearly trying to tease me here! You could have said that from the start!_

She could only meekly reply with a 'Mm' clearly too embarrassed to enjoy the moment. The two walked like this for the remainder of the festival, walking in stride with the other, a hue of red was left between the two.

* * *

In the distance behind the dense forest of the festival, a trio of suspicious looking gentlemen eyes the couple.

"They sure look good together. Almost makes me want to bring Cindy on a date like this." A familiar blonde spoke to his other two friends.

"So why don't you?" A large man replied back.

"I haven't confessed yet…" His shoulders drooping at his own reply, almost dejected.

"I might just catch up to you there Prompto" as he laughs loudly and proudly, a joking tone in his voice.

"You wouldn't!" shock and seriousness filling Prompto's voice, his worry evident on his face.

Gladio just keeps laughing, ignoring the blonde.

"You would think the prince to show a little more care to a lady he is courting" the man in the specks just looks at the happy couple, mistaking their embarrassment for discomfort.

Gladio lightly pats him in the back, in a reassuring and friendly manner.

"I think he's doing pretty well considering what Iris is like" A large smile plastered on his face.

"I suppose so" Ignis can't help but agree with Gladio. "So I guess this is what you meant by 'doing something for Iris'?"

Gladio laughs once more, mock guilt across his face.

"Yes and no. You definitely got me about setting up the date but I don't think it would have worked half as well if the two of you didn't push our young prince to take her" Gladio finally revealed his plan. It was never to just distract Iris. Even Gladio could see how much of a crush his little sister had on the prince. Every time she would visit the palace, the first words to come out of her mouth was always 'Where's prince Noctis'

"All in a day's work," Prompto chipped in, a large smile adorning his features.

"If teasing and not giving any real advice, is what you call 'work'" Ignis pointed out flatly.

Gladio laughed at the two's antics as Prompto was quick to defend himself all the while Ignis just kept pointing out more and more facts in such a dead pan way, that even Prompto was left speechless. Gladio was just glad that it all worked out, and that his friends were a major help. In all honesty, Gladio really did want to do something for Iris, but I guess being the friend of the guy your sister has crush on also has its own advantages…

* * *

His hand felt warm, and was softer than imagined. Well, he is a prince after all. Iris felt safe in his gentle grasp of her small hand. It was reassuring to know that her prince was this kind and gentle. It was almost like a fairy tale. A literal prince charming, but she knew the dream would end soon. After all, a normal girl like her stands no chance of becoming a bride to a prince like him. All the fun times they've spent together, she'll treasure forever, but this one moment, this blissful feeling between the two of them here and now, she'll keep to herself. Even if no one can remember, she will.

Noctis felt her hand tighten for a moment, bringing him back to his thoughts.

He didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew that he shouldn't feel it towards Iris. She was after all like a little sister he never had. And also the sister of someone very big and scary if he found out they were holding hands.

But even though he knew it was wrong, something about this felt right. It was almost as if this moment was made just for the two of them, to enjoy the other's company. He knew Iris since she was just a little girl, but now; she's grown to be so much more. In the last few years they hadn't seen each other, she grew to be beautiful young woman. He almost didn't know what to do with himself; it was almost too much to wish that if things had been different, if they didn't have circumstances stopping the two of them, could they be more?

* * *

The two deep in their thoughts hadn't realised they were further away from the main festivities. They had even crested a small hill overlooking the festival, as the people looked more and more like ants. The lights becoming a blur of bright colours, forming a snaking shape as it winded further into the town. It was pleasant where they were, the summer breeze picking up giving a cool reprieve from the warm weather. Nearby, more lights but of a different kind, they were fireflies.

They walked closer to the firebugs where Iris crouched down beside a few getting a closer look. "I kinda wish I had jar to put these in…" Sticking her finger out as one landed on her. The bug then flew away as quickly as it landed, joining the rest of its brothers and sisters.

Noctis then thought this would be the perfect time to give her a gift. "It may not be a jar but I hope you'll like it all the same" Noctis then pulled out the necklace from his jacket pocket and showed in front of her. Iris couldn't help but gasp in surprise. She took it into her hands, and was eager to put it on around her neck. She turned her back to face Noctis, silently asking him to put it on her. He tenderly reached to the nape of her neck, his fingers leaving small lines as he fiddled with the necklace. Iris became more and more aware of his fingers so close to her skin, it was like holding hands but gave off a different feeling.

Lucky for Iris that her back was turned facing Noctis lest wise he would see the fiery red blush caking her face. As soon as he was done she turned to face him, the necklace fitting nicely on her chest. The thin silver line hung loosely as it led to the main ornament. It was simple, yet beautiful, a silver shooting star with onyx gem filings accenting the outline and details.

"Since the night sky hasn't shown any shooting stars lately, I thought I'd try and make your wish come true. Do you like it?" Noctis looked to her, almost hoping he gave an acceptable present. He wasn't really good with these types of things, especially to those closest to him.

"I love it" Her gentle smile radiant in the starry sky, as her eyes shone with much more affection that he could never know. It was the look of someone in love. And in those eyes, Noctis became lost, that he was caught off guard.

"Beautiful…" Noctis had accidently said what he was thinking out loud, and definitely loud enough for Iris to have heard that, which was why she was increasingly changing her colour to red.

In that moment fireworks lit up the silvered sky, as the two of them looked up seeing a myriad of colours. It was as if a rainbow burst into the sky, showing all its splendour in one moment. The two looked content as they enjoyed the show, drawing their attention to each other once more as the couple got closer and closer, Noctis' hand hovered over her, as Iris took hold of it, and placed his hand to her cheek. Brown and blue eyes meeting each other like it was the first time, as their lips came closer and closer, their warm breath more noticeable as they closed the distance, forming into a soft and tender kiss. They lost themselves in the kiss as seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. Time had almost stopped just so the two could savour this very moment.

They pulled away from each other, as brown and blue meet once again, this time the feeling of familiar warmth surrounding the two. Iris then put both her hands behind Noctis' head as she plunged herself back into his lips catching him off guard, as he slowly deepens into the kiss, this time asking for entrance into his mouth with her tongue. He could do nothing but let her in as she attacked his mouth feeling every detail, gliding her tongue over his teeth then battled with his tongue for control. Noctis was surprised and could do nothing to defend from the attack but would not give in so easily. He countered her by focusing on her tongue then when she opened to give herself more room, he struck into her mouth, this time he was mapping every detail, as he ventured his tongue to her teeth skimming the back of them as he plunged into her mouth deeper and deeper.

They couldn't keep going like this, they both had to find air at some point, and so they broke the kiss, as the two stuck their tongues out, panting for air, as they both looked at each other in bliss. The firework was almost done as the last few burst into the air, bringing their senses back to each other.

"I love you…" Iris was so caught up in the moment she just confessed right there on the spot. "I don't care what happens anymore, using your status as an excuse to stay away from you is just too painful." Iris was almost in tears when Noctis held her head in his hand, tucking away a strand of her hair.

"I was too blind to see what had been right in front of me for so long. I feel the same way Iris…" He smiled at her, lifting a great weight as his words sunk itself in. She then let her tears flow as the happiness inside of her was too great, finally being able to confess to him was just too much. "I love you Iris." Saying those words couldn't have made her happier.

They stayed in each other's arms for as long as they could, before they would have to return to the others and explain a lot of things. Noctis had made her wish come true.

 **The End**


End file.
